moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
James Russoti
James Russoti - also known as Loony Bin Jim - is a supporting character in Punisher: War Zone. He is the psychotic brother of Billy Russoti, locked away in a mental asylum for his manic homicidal and cannibalistic tendencies. He is portrayed by Doug Hutchison. History Prior to the events of the film, James was a sadistic murderer and a cannibal, having killed and eaten numerous people before being captured by police. Due to his blatant insanity, he was spared the death penalty and was incarcerated at Kentworth Asylum. He became known as "Loony Bin Jim" among New York's various crime families. During his time in Kentworth, James was regularly abused by the asylum staff who all feared and hated him. Much of the time, James was left in a catatonic stupor due to the large amounts of anti-psychotic medication he was given. After becoming the new head of Gaitano Cesare's criminal syndicate, Billy Russoti - now known as "Jigsaw" due to his horrendous facial injuries - decided to free James from Kentworth. While hostile towards anyone else, James genuinely cared for his brother, even sincerely complimenting Billy's new scarred appearance. After being freed, he shadowed Jigsaw wherever he went and gleefully took part in whatever acts of violence ensued. The Russoti brothers would later invade the Donatelli household, taking Angela Donatelli and her daughter Grace hostage while Jigsaw tried to find the money that Angela's late husband, an FBI agent, had stolen from him. Two police officers later arrived at the house who were both killed by James and Ink. A short while later, Frank Castle - The Punisher - and Paul Budiansky arrive, killing Ink and Pittsy and rescuing Angela and Grace. The Russoti brothers are then arrested by the FBI, but Jigsaw makes a deal with the agent leading the investigation, selling out rival gangster Cristu Bulat in exchange for the brothers' freedom. Afterwards, Jigsaw and James begin recruiting every lowlife thug, gangster and mercenary they can in an attempt to take revenge on the Punisher. James is then sent out to capture the Punisher's friends in order to lure him into a trap, abducting Microchip from his mother's house and finding out the location of the Punisher's hideout from him. He then breaks into the hideout where he abducts Angela and Grace who were in hiding there. Death When the Punisher, Budiansky and Tiberiu Bulat start an attack on Jigsaw's palace, Jim engages a fight with Castle, proving to be a worthy opponent with the vigilante. At the end of the battle, Jim is forced to flee, reaching Billy in the main chamber. Jigsaw and James hold Microchip and Grace Donatelli at gunpoint, demanding that Castle kill one of them in order to save the other, otherwise the brothers will kill them both. Castle feigns compliance, raising his gun and taking aim at Micro, but then turns just as he pulls the trigger and shoots James in the head, killing him instantly. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Marvel Characters Category:Punisher: War Zone Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Shooting Category:Violent Deaths